Growing Inside Me
by PreciousRoy
Summary: Every year something happends to Rei, and he ends up getting Kai pregnant, what will Kai think? and will it all go smoothly?
1. Morning

Hello people! Yes, I know I currently have 2 other stories, but I couldn't resist, me and my dear friend Emily were inspired to write Mpregs! CUTESY!

So yeah, I might not be able to update for a while 'cause of my other stories, but I will get round to it a.s.a.p!

This is a Yaoi fic, don't like, not my problem….

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade; so don't even think about suing!

Hope you likey! Especially you Em! Hope this turns out ok!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Growing Inside Me.

Chapter 1 – Mornings.

Rei's P.O.V

God, it's so great to be back home… Mr. Dickinson arranged for our team to take a vacation, said we were over-working and needed a break, which Tyson naturally blamed on Kai; anyway, we ended up back in Hong Kong!

We're planning on going to see the white tigers back at my village in a few days, we're here for a month so plenty of time to catch up!

Another great thing is that Kai and me are sharing a room, all by ourselves! You know what that means? Night after night of mind-blowing sex!

…Hmmm don't know why but I've been pretty, well, horny the last few days…well a lot more than usual anyway…

Ahhhh here comes the gorgeous guy now! Wait…he doesn't look so good….

Normal P.O.V 

'Hey Kai, are you ok? You don't look so good…' Rei said worried, he stood up and felt his forehead.

'Yeah…I'm fine I just feel a little queasy…' Kai said.

'Hmmm you've been like this every morning for a few days now, maybe we should see a doctor…'

Kai grimaced, 'No, I refuse to see one of those morons unless I'm dying or something…even then you'd have to put up a fight to get me there…'

Rei laughed, Kai couldn't stand doctors, and for good reason, but that was another story.

'Ok, well in that case, at least let me get you a little breakfast, maybe that'll calm it down a bit…'

Kai just mumbled, and Rei got up and made him some toast, he came back and put the plate down in front of him, and Kai looked up and smiled gratefully and started to chew on a piece.

Rei sat reading the paper, but he snapped his head up when he heard Kai get up and run out the kitchen.

He heard him run into the bathroom and heave, Rei felt worried.

'_He's been throwing up every morning for the past few days…something must be wrong, Kai's never ill…heh, its almost like he's- …oh shit…' _

He heard Kai heave again and Rei froze, he went deadly pale.

'_Pregnant…'_

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Ok, first chapter done, very VERY short I know…but next chapter will be longer!

Please Review!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Full Moon

Hi again, the first chapter took me 10 minutes to write, so I started chapter 2 already. Hope you like, it will be a lot longer than chapter 1!

Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x

Chapter 2 – Full moon.

Rei got up and went to the bathroom, his fears were confirmed, and Kai had been throwing up.

'Kai…you ok?'

'Yeah, looks like breakfast doesn't help huh?' he said with a small smile before leaning back over the toilet and retching again.

Rei thought about how he was going to get the information off Kai without him being suspicious.

'So how many days have you felt like this?' Rei asked.

'About five, but it's only been in the morning…' Kai said.

'I see…' Rei said, 'be right back! Need to go next door…' he said before bolting at the door to the hotel room next to them.

He banged on the door, almost having a panic attack.

'It can't be…I'm sure it's next week…I'm sure of it…' 

Max opened the door and greeted him with a smile, 'Morning Rei! What brings you here? Hey, are you ok? You look a little pale…'

'Yeah I'm fine, is Kenny there?' Rei asked.

'_He'll know when it is…surely…he knows everything else…' _Rei reassured himself.

'Yeah, come in…' Max said before calling Kenny.

Kenny came in, 'Hey Rei, what can I do for you?' he asked puzzled.

Rei was starting too sweat, he was scared.

'Kenny, I need you to find out when there was the full moon of this month is…' he said desperately.

'Ok…but…why?' Kenny asked, even more confused.

'I just need to know!' Rei said with a fake smile, trying to be normal.

Kenny pulled out his laptop, 'Dizzy I need to find out when the full moon for this month is…for some reason…' Kenny said.

The familiar female voice replied, 'Sure…ok…the full moon for this month was…. last Thursday…'

Rei felt like he was about to faint.

'_Thursday…today's Wednesday…that's 6 days…Kai's said five days…no way…I'm going to be a dad…'_

Rei felt a huge smile grow on his face.

'Thanks chief!' he said before running back to his own room.

'…What was that about?' Max asked, startled.

'I have no idea…' Kenny said, just as confused.

Rei opened the door and went inside, there was only one more test to see if it was true.

He picked up a tennis ball that Tyson had left on the counter yesterday and walked silently into the living room, where Kai was sitting in his usual pose, cross armed, eyes closed, only now he was slumped in the chair.

Rei stood in the doorway, silent, he knew Kai hadn't heard him, he lifted his arm and threw the ball, and Kai instantly reacted and caught it.

'That was weird…' Kai said looking at the ball.

Rei smiled and squealed, 'Oh my god! You are!'

Kai raised an eyebrow, 'I'm what?'

Rei ran and took a seat next to Kai, 'There's something I should tell you…' Rei said, suddenly feeling nervous.

'Kai…I think you're pregnant…' Rei said calmly.

Kai giggled and snuggled up to Rei, 'that would suck…so what do you want to tell me?'

Rei felt his heart sink, plummet infact.

'…What do you mean 'that would suck'?'

Kai looked up confused, 'Well…can you picture me with kids? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it…I'm never having kids, that's probably one reason why I'm gay…'

Rei felt tears come up in his eyes.

'Kai…I'm being serious…' Rei said.

Kai sat up, 'Rei, what's wrong? What are you talking about?'

'You're pregnant Kai! I'm telling the truth, I can get guys pregnant…'

Kai got up, 'Ok, whatever…this is getting stupid…'

Rei started to get angry, 'Kai, I'm telling the truth!'

'Rei, guys can't get pregnant, it's physically impossible!'

'Ok then, if you're so sure, lets go find out for sure.'

'How?'

Rei rolled his eyes and smiled, 'Honestly Kai, haven't you heard of a pregnancy test?'

'Rei, I'm not pissing on a stick…that's just gross…'

'…You're scared that it's true aren't you?' Rei said with a smirk.

'No. I just don't want to piss on a stick…' Kai said sternly.

'No, you're scared that you might actually have a little baby inside you…' Rei said gently as he walked up to Kai and placed his hand on his stomach.

Kai sighed, 'Fine, if it will shut you up then I'll piss on a stick…'

Rei smiled, 'Come on then…'

x-x-x

They walked down a busy street in Hong Kong until they reached the chemist, they walked in and Rei dragged Kai by the hand to the counter.

Rei spoke in Chinese, '_Hi, do you have any pregnancy tests?' _he asked.

Kai's Chinese was a little rusty, but he understood it pretty well, it was the speaking that was the problem.

'_Yes…hold on I'll get one…' _the lady said kindly.

'_Make it three please…'_ Rei asked, and Kai and the women gave him a funny look.

'Why three?' Kai asked.

'Hey, you understand Chinese?'

'Yes, now answer the question.' Kai said bluntly.

'Well, just to be 100 sure…' Rei said shyly.

The lady came back with three pregnancy tests, they then paid and left the store hurriedly and walked so fast they were almost running, eager to get home.

They got home Rei could see Kai felt uneasy.

'Well…here you go…' Rei said gently, handing Kai the test.

Kai walked into the bathroom and closed the door, and came out a few minutes later, holding the plastic stick; he joined Rei in the kitchen and sat next to him at the table.

'So…what now?' Kai asked, sounding a little scared.

Rei grabbed his hand, 'we wait…the box says to wait for five minutes…you're starting to believe me aren't you…'

Kai stayed still, 'It's weird, I am…but I don't see how it's possible…guess I just trust you too much eh?' Kai said with a smile.

Rei sighed, 'Guess I should explain…'

Kai nodded, 'If you would…'

'Ok…' Rei said taking a deep breath.

'Well, as you know I'm a neko, so I have some pretty unusual talents that ordinary people don't have…like really good hearing and stuff…'

Kai nodded, eager to know more.

'Well, you see, a long time ago in my village, there were very few women, which meant that the neko population was at risk, somehow we managed to evolve and adapt so that the men could bear children…no-one knows exactly how, there are a few different stories written in the books…but on the full moon of May every year, neko males who have hit puberty are able to make other men pregnant…some weird hormone forms in our…sperm that can form into a child.'

Kai just sat there, numb.

'I see…then I'm guessing we made love on the full moon of May?'

Rei nodded, 'I swear Kai, I thought it was next week…I didn't intentionally do this…'

Kai shook his head, 'I believe you…I know you wouldn't do anything like that…but Rei…what are we going to do if I am…we can't have a baby…I'm nearly 16, you're 17…we're too young!'

Rei sighed, '…I know…but there's no way out of it, you can't have an abortion, the only people who know anything about male pregnancies are neko doctors, and even they can't perform abortions…'

Kai nodded, he looked so pale, and Rei was more than concerned.

'But, in a way…I suppose it would be nice to have a baby…' Rei said with a small smile.

Kai looked up.

'I mean, it would be ours Kai, it would be what we made…I get on with kids, I've always wanted to be a daddy, we have enough money to support it financially…what do you think?'

Kai shook his head, 'I don't know…all I want to know is if I am or not.'

Rei picked up the plastic stick that was on the table; he looked at it and froze.

'W-what is it?' Kai asked, petrified.

'Kai…it's blue…' Rei said, not looking away from the stick until he heard a thud hit the floor, Kai had collapsed.

Rei jumped up and knelt next to Kai, trying to get him to wake up, he finally succeeded.

'Kai…are you ok?'

Kai sat up, 'It can't be…' he said numbly.

Rei felt heartbroken tears rise in his eyes, 'Kai…'

Kai rubbed his hand over his stomach, 'Rei…what's going to happen?'

Rei felt the tears run down his face, '…I don't know, I only know a few things…we're going back to my village tomorrow…we'll get answers there…I'm sorry Kai…'

Kai cuddled into Rei, 'No…I'm sorry Rei…I'm scared…please don't leave me…'

Rei held him close, 'I'll never leave…'

Kai sighed, 'So what do you know?'

Rei held him closer.

'Well…neko pregnancy only lasts five months instead of nine…your senses will be more enhanced, which is why you sensed that ball today…and you'll get really sharp hearing like mine and you'll be really fast…you're going to need lots of sleep…and that's all I know…'

Kai nodded, 'Rei…?'

'Yeah?'

'What are we going to tell people?'

'…I don't know…we'll figure it out when the time comes…'

x-x-x-x

Next morning, Kai was locked in the bathroom again, and Rei was sitting in the kitchen with the phone in his hand.

'Yeah, we'll leave in a minute, and we should be there in an hour too…Yeah ok, but there's something you should really know…Lee, Kai's pregnant…yeah I thought so too but I don't think he's so thrilled…well we'll need to sort some stuff out when we get there…ok see you later, and don't tell Mariah for gods sake…she'll kill the poor guy and deafen him with squeals…. bye!'

He hung up and knocked on the bathroom door.

'Kai are you ok? We have to leave…'

Kai opened the door and walked out, 'I think I'm done…' he said quietly.

They got the others and got in the mini-bus that Mr. Dickinson had hired from them and began their journey to Rei's village.

On the way, Rei kept making frequent worried glances at Kai, who looked like he would pass out at any second.

Kai and Rei took up the back seat of the bus, leaving the others laughing at the front.

'Rei…I don't feel so good…'

Rei instantly fussed and put his hand to his forehead, checking his temperature.

'Rei, I'm not dying or anything…I was just going to ask if I could lie down on you…'

Rei leant back, and Kai lay down, resting his head on Rei's thigh, Rei smiled at his partner, stroking his silky hair gently, within a few minutes, he knew he'd fallen asleep.

He stayed that way until they arrived at the familiar mountain scenery, where a familiar group of people waited for them.

'Kai…time to wake up, we're here…'

Kai woke up and mumbled groggily before getting up and following the rest of the group out.

They recognized everyone except a very small, strange looking man standing with them.

'Guys! Great to see you all again! And Master Tao! What are you doing here?' Rei asked, hugging all his friends.

The small man giggled, 'A little bird informed me that I would be needed, he said, giving him and Kai a smirk.'

Rei looked suspiciously at Lee, who gave him a knowing look.

They were brought out of they're conversation when they heard small, weak and shaky voice.

'Rei…'

They turned round just as Kai crashed to the floor.

Mariah let out a little scream and they all rushed forward to help.

'Don't touch him…' came Tao's voice.

The small man walked forward and knelt beside him, lifting Kai's shirt slightly and pressing against his stomach.

'Yo! Little mystic man! What the hell are you doing?' Tyson yelled.

Tao stood up and smiled, 'It seems his body is finding it hard to cope with, but alas, the child is fine…'

'CHILD?' the rest of the White Tigers and Bladebreakers exclaimed.

'Oh boy….' Rei sighed. 'Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do…'

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Finished! What do you think? You like? Please review and let me know!

I may not be able to update for a week or so, but I'll try and update a.s.a.p!

Please review! I'm going to ask for 4! That's reasonable isn't it?

Thanks! Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Past, Present and Future

Hey everybody! I finally got round to updating! Sorry it's taken me so long! I've got 3 stories going plus a heap of schoolwork! BLEH!

Anyway, thanks to all reviewers! I'm glad most of you like it so far! I'll try not to ruin it for you! -

Ok, to the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 – Past, Present and Future. 

Tao stood up and smiled, "It seems his body is finding it hard to cope with, but alas, the child is fine…"

"CHILD?" the rest of the White Tigers and Bladebreakers exclaimed.

"Oh boy…." Rei sighed. "Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do…"

"Damn right you do!" Tyson exclaimed.

Tao stood up, "Before you go off into a state of unnecessary anger I suggest we get him inside and onto a bed so I can check him over…"

They nodded and Lee and Rei lifted him up gently and carried him into the hut and placed him very carefully onto the bed.

Tao went forward and jumped up onto a nearby stall and felt his forehead, "Mariah can you go get me some cold water and a cloth please?"

Mariah bowed, "yes Master Tao…" and she went off.

They watched as Master Tao continued to work, checking his pulse and so on.

"Ok, Lee can you go and get me Herbs 32, 45, 78 and 12 please."

"Yes Master Tao…" Lee said obediently.

The rest of the Bladebreakers looked confused and Rei smiled.

"Here we use a lot of herbs and stuff for medicine, instead of names they have numbers."

Both Mariah and Lee came back a few minutes later, both with their hands full.

"Ok, Rei, you keep dabbing his forehead, he feels like he has a bit of a temperature." Tao said handing him the bowl of water and the cloth, Rei doing as he was told straight away.

Master Tao jumped off his stall and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a pestle and mortar, he started mixing the herbs together, when it was mashed down to a paste he pulled out a cup and put some in and pouring water into it, stirring it around.

"Hey mystic man! What's that?" Tyson asked curiously.

Tao turned round to him, "Firstly, my name is Tao, and secondly, it's a mixture that will help his hormones balance out and will help his body cope with the child."

Tyson was about to say something, but they heard a groan, they all turned and saw Kai's eyes shutting harder, like he was in pain.

"Kai…are you ok?" Rei asked, still dabbing the cloth on Kai's forehead.

Kai groaned again, this time opening his eyes.

"Rei…I don't feel so good…" he said looking around tiredly.

Master Tao picked up the cup and took it over to Kai, "Here, drink this, it'll help…" he said nicely.

"Thanks, but who are you and what is it?" he asked in a tired voice.

Master Tao smiled, "I'm Master Tao, I'm the village doctor and I specialize in pregnancies, both male and female, which is why I'm here, and that is a mixture of herbs which will help your body deal with the baby…" he explained.

Kai nodded, but his head was still dizzy.

"Drink…" Tao said gently.

Rei helped Kai sit up, and he lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip, before coughing and spluttering.

"Ah, god, what the hell is this?" he said through chokes.

"Well…unfortunately it doesn't taste that nice…" Master Tao said scratching his head, "I would hold your nose and drink it if I were you…"

Kai gave him a desperate look before pinching his nose and downing the concoction and grimacing.

"That was _disgusting_!" he whined.

"Well…at least you'll feel better in a minute!" Master Tao said.

"Ok, now will someone please tell us how the hell Kai is having a baby?" Tyson said desperately.

Tao sat cross-legged on the edge of Kai's bed and tilted his head.

"Would you like me to explain?" he asked Kai.

Kai waved his hand tiredly, "Well, seeing as I don't really know what the hell is going on it would be good if you did…"

"Very well…"

The Bladebreakers sat wide-eyed as they listened to the old man explain, fascinated.

"Dude…that is some freaky stuff…" Tyson said, not really knowing what to say.

"Wait…I'm confused…" Max said, "How is Kai going to be able to give birth?"

Kai looked up at this, it was a damn good question.

Tao glanced over at Kai, "Well…when the time comes…which is seven months instead of nine-"

"Seven? I was told five!" Rei cut in.

Tao shook his head, "No, it's seven…"

"Oh great…" Kai said rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Tao cleared his throat, "Anyway, as I was saying, when the time comes, his body will adapt so that an opening will appear, and he will more or less give birth like a women would."

"WHAT!" Kai yelled.

Tao felt nervous.

"Umm…you'll give birth pretty much the same as a women…."

Kai let out a small sigh of despair and passed out again.

"Heh, poor lad…" Tao said before crawling along the bed and tapping Kai's face, waking him back up.

Kai came around again and sat up.

"Ok, just give it to me straight, what the hell is going to happen to me?" he asked desperately.

Tao sat up straight.

"Well…quite a lot of things…"

"Like what…" Kai asked in a petrified voice.

"Like…well I'll start from the top, you won't develop a bump for another week yet, but aside from that, your senses will be enhanced quite a lot, hearing and sight will become very sharp as will your speed, you'll also change emotionally, your hormones will be all over the place so random mood swings and hyperactivity will be common, and you'll also become quite…uh…randy…"

Kai and Rei blushed at that comment.

"You'll also develop strange food cravings, like women, but usually for something very sweet or sour to maintain blood sugar levels and you'll also need a fair bit more sleep than usual and only gentle exercise is recommended during the pregnancy which I'll come onto in a moment…"

"There's more?" Kai said in despair.

Tao nodded, "not too much my boy…hmmm what else…oh yes! Rei, you'll change too! You'll become quite protective over Kai during the pregnancy."

"Heh, no change there then…" Tyson sniggered, and Max elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, and Kai, you'll become very sensitive to things like temperature, you'll easily get too hot or cold, and also, and I think you'll like this one, orgasms for pregnant guys are intensified by at least three times, if not more."

Kai was surprised the old man was talking so openly about this sort of thing, but he was right, he did like that idea…

"And about the gentle exercise, every morning I conduct a T'ai Chi session for pregnancies, you are to join every morning at 5am precisely."

"5am? Why so early?" Kai whined.

"It is when your Chi is at it's highest, and don't worry, the session only lasts two hours, you can go back to sleep afterwards if you wish…"

"Two hours…" Kai said bluntly, "Great…"

"Oh, and breathing classes start in the second month of pregnancy, both you and Rei will have to attend these, they just go through breathing techniques and also I will educate you on how big the child is, what's going on and so on."

Kai and Rei nodded simultaneously.

"Wow…" Rei said randomly, and everyone looked at him.

He looked at the faces staring at him confused and he just chuckled.

"Can you believe it? I'm going to be a _daddy_!" he squealed.

They all smiled at him, but Mariah held a very strange facial expression.

"You ok Mariah?" Rei asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, "YOU'RE HAVING A BABY! CAN I BE AUNTIE MARIAH! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Rei laughed and Kai forced a smile, he felt guilty that he wasn't sharing everyone else's joy.

"Hey Kai, can I feel it? Please? Please?"

"…But there's nothing there at the moment…" Kai said tiredly.

Mariah gasped, "How can you _say _that! Just because it's tiny doesn't mean nothings there!"

Kai sighed, "I need some air…" he said as he got up out of his bed.

"Ok, come on lets go…" Rei said grabbing his hand, but Kai pulled away.

"I'd rather be alone thank you…" he said in a very monotone voice.

They watched him go in confusion.

"How can he still be so miserable after this?" Tyson wondered.

Tao smiled, "It is very easy for us to have joy over this, as we are not the ones who have to change or carry such a large responsibility."

"True I guess…" Tyson said quietly, "But shouldn't someone go with him…I mean he still didn't look so good, what if he faints again?"

"Tyson has a point…" Max said.

"I'll go…" Tao said, getting up from his seated position and heading towards the door.

Tao walked down the dusty village path in the direction that he saw Kai leave; he stopped when he came to a dead end and closed his eyes.

After a few moments he opened them again and smiled slightly, '_This way_…' he thought to himself and walked into the forest.

Kai's P.O.V 

Jesus…what am I going to do? Rei wants this baby so much, he's so happy…who am I to take that away from him because of my own selfishness.

But…I can't fight this feeling, I want to be happy about it, I want to love this baby…but I just can't…I know it's early days yet, I mean I've only been pregnant a week, but the bad things out-number the good things by miles…I just can't see any good in having this baby, for one, we're both WAY too young, we have our whole lives ahead of us, the careers we both dream of, Rei's dream is to have his own restaurant, why would he be so willing to give up his chances of achieving that for a little kid that cries and whines all the time?

Another thing, we don't know the first thing about parenting! How are we supposed to raise a child? I know Rei's amazing with kids…but me…they just look at me and they start screaming…I've never held a baby before! Let alone raised one…and how am I supposed to be a good parent when my own were such a…well…disappointment.

Well really…it was only my dad that was the disappointment…he never really cared about me, nor did he make the effort too.

But my mom…she was an angel…she did everything in her power to make sure I was happy, she spent all her time with me, she was the perfect mother…that was until she got sick…she got a tumor on her brain when I was four, it's weird, at that age I shouldn't be able to remember her that well, but I do…near the end of her life she didn't know who I was…sometimes she would randomly remember but she would soon be screaming at me thinking I was some sort of monster or something…and when her time was finally up…both me and dad were crushed…we both loved her dearly…

My dad started drinking a lot after mom died…it affected him greatly, and me…well I just locked myself away in my cupboard…it's where I always went when I needed to be alone…

Dad stopped going to work, he just didn't care anymore…he had enough money to get by for quite some time, but blew it all on alcohol, he was always drunk.

He came up to my room a few days after mom's death, he pulled me out the cupboard and pinned me against the wall and started shouting that it was my fault she died, and that neither of them wanted me, I was a mistake and that she never really loved me, I was just a burden.

He said it was his duty to make my life miserable, as it would make mom happy if he did, so he beat me up pretty much every day…but one day he took me to my grandparents house for the day, as he had something to take care of, my grandparents knew what was going on as soon as we turned up at the door, he was drunk and I was black and blue.

As soon as he left my grandma tended to my wounds and the both looked with genuine concern and disgust as they saw my battered body.

My grandfather tried to get me to tell him what happened, but I just cried saying I wanted my mom back, and it was my fault she left, he just rocked me back and forth.

My grandparents decided that there was no way I could live with my father anymore, so I was to stay with them until he got the help he needed, we went back to the house to get my things, my grandfather had a key to the house, but the door was already open, we went inside and what I saw still remains with me to this day…

We walked through the door and my dad was hanging from the top of the stairs…just hanging there swinging, eyes still open…

There was a letter addressed to me on the floor, my grandfather read it to me as I couldn't read yet…it was probably the kindest words he'd ever said to me.

'_Kai, _

_I'm taking the cowards way out, but I wanted to tell you that I lied when I said it was you're fault mommy died and that she never loved you…she idolized you and I guess that I just had to let out my own pain on you, and for that I'm truly sorry… and I know I've never said this to you before, and I'm sorry I'll never be able to say it to you personally, but I love you too, so much, I just couldn't show it like your mother could…What I regret most of all is that you will have no good memories of me, I was a bad father and I'm ashamed of it, I wish I could make it up to you somehow, but I can't, I hope to god that someday you will find someone that will make you happy, and give you the love that I didn't show._

_My only request is that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I've done, and in some cases, things I haven't done…I just hope and pray that you'll be happy._

_I'm sorry you'll grow up without parents, but I would be no use to you if I stuck around, so dead or alive…I'm nothing._

_Be happy son, grow up and be what you want to be._

_Love always,_

_Daddy.'_

I still have that letter, I know it by heart, I could never part with it…it's the only link I have now to them…apart from the photograph he put in with the letter of the three of us together…

My grandparents took me in for a few months, but I didn't say a word for three months, and I let out my grief by drawing pictures of what I saw that day, eventually it was too much for them to handle, so they sent me to a children's psychiatric hospital where I spent a year and a half of my life.

When I was finally released, I was taken in by my grandparents again, but a few months afterwards my grandma died of a heart-attack, me and my grandfather were left alone, and I knew he wouldn't live forever.

He knew it too, he was president of a very large business and sent me to a training facility which was based in a Russian abbey, he thought I was being educated and trained to be a successful adult, what he didn't know was that we were tortured, beaten and tormented for seven years.

He only found out what was really going on at the end of the Russian championships, he thought that I had refused to use Black-Dranzer because of a petty dispute, when he was finally informed, he insured the cause of this, Boris, was imprisoned for life in a very high-security prison.

The two of us lived in Moscow for a year before he passed away, he left everything he owned to me, his money, his properties, his business, everything.

So, for the past two years I've been living alone…I spent a lot of time with the Demolition Boys, but I was still lonely, I had no family and most of the time they were busy with other things.

I guess all I really want is a family, a proper family…I know the baby will make us technically a family, but that's not what I mean, I want parents…I want a mom and dad…I want grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins…but I can't have it…I would trade everything in for that, but it's impossible…oh god I'm crying….

Normal P.O.V 

Kai sat under a tree in a very lush green forest; he lifted his hand to his face and wiped away the tears that streamed down his face.

"What am I going to do mom? Why couldn't you be here to help me?"

"So it's a mother you yearn? This is why you cannot feel joy for your child?" came a voice.

Kai looked around, and a short, old, strange-looking Chinese man in red robes was leaning against a tree opposite the one Kai was sitting under.

"Please…leave me be…" Kai said quietly.

"I can't I'm afraid, you still look as though you'll pass out any second, we can't risk you being away from medical assistance…"

Kai remained silent, looking at the floor.

"Kai…I know you're scared, I don't blame you, and there are so many negatives, you're too young, you don't know what to do, you're not used to children…"

Kai looked up as more tears spilled down his face.

Tao stepped forward and sat next to him.

"You didn't have parents yourself did you?"

Kai shook his head, "Not really…only for the first four years of my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that…but you can't let it affect your bond with the child, you will be a great mother…it comes naturally, and anything else we will help you with…"

Kai looked up masses of tears flowing out his eyes now.

"How can you say that? How are we meant to know that Rei and me won't die when the kid's young? It happened to me and…it was horrible, to this day I yearn for, a mother, a father, a family…I can't risk putting my own child through the same thing…"

Tao nodded, "I understand…but if everyone thought that…well then…no new life would come…you just have to trust me when I say everything will be ok…"

"I can't…" Kai said while crying.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Tao asked.

Kai shook his head, "I'm sorry…but I'm scared of you…I can't trust you…I don't want you near me…"

Tao sat up; "Because of my physical appearance?" he said bluntly, Kai shook his head.

"No…I just don't like doctors…" Kai cried.

Tao put his arm round his shoulders.

"Come on…lets go back, your freezing…"

Kai got up and shivered, he suddenly did feel like ice.

They walked back in silence, and Tao led him to his room, where his bag had already been placed.

"Now you wrap up warm and get into bed, I'll be back in a minute…" Tao said gently before leaving.

Kai did as he was told, he pulled out a sweater and put it on before getting into his bed, he frowned, wasn't Rei and him sharing a room?

A few minutes later Tao returned with another cup and a bowl of noodles.

"Ok, you need to eat something, Rei says you haven't eaten all day, it's chicken noodles…Rei said you liked them?"

Kai nodded and smiled gently, "Yeah I do, thanks…"

"And after that you need to drink this, it's the stuff you drunk earlier, you need to drink it twice a day for a week I'm afraid…"

Kai nodded and yawned, he suddenly felt exhausted.

"Heh, I guess you'll need a sleep after that…" Tao said.

"Oh yeah, is Rei not sharing a room with me?"

Tao hesitated, "Well you see, until you're body has gotten used to the baby, which will be about a week, we can't allow you to have sex…"

Kai sat up, "What? Why not?"

Tao smiled gently, "Because you could get very sick if you do, so sick that you could kill yourself and the baby, or just killing the baby…I'm sure you don't want either…."

Kai nodded, "Can I see Rei?" he asked.

Tao nodded "I'll go and get him…" he said before getting up and leaving the room.

Rei came into the room soon after, "Hey Kai, are you alright? I was so worried! My god have you been crying?" he said putting his hand up to Kai's face before pulling it away, "Jesus! You're freezing! I'll go and get Tao! This isn't good!" he said in a panic before running out the room before Kai could say anything.

Rei came back dragging Tao by the arm a minute later.

"Rei…I'm fine, Tao's already seen to me…" Kai said tiredly.

Tao giggled, "Yes, he'll be fine, as long as he's wrapped up his temperature will balance in a few hours."

Rei nodded in relief but felt embarrassed, he muttered his apologies as Tao left the room.

"So…are you ok Kai?" he asked.

"Yeah…Rei come here…I could really use a cuddle…" he said quietly.

Rei smiled and climbed into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Did Tao tell you we can't have sex for a week?" Kai asked.

Rei sighed, "Yeah…I'm sure we'll cope, but I promise after we're given the all-clear I'll fuck you senseless."

"…Say that again…" Kai said.

"What? I'll fuck you senseless?"

Kai groaned, "Yeah…say it again…"

Rei raised an eyebrow, confused, "I'll fuck you senseless…"

Kai closed his eyes, smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"Why do I have to say it again?" Rei asked.

"Because it's really turning me on!" Kai said huskily.

"Kai…" Rei warned, "Don't make this harder than it already is…"

"Sorry…"

Rei smiled and kissed him on the head, he sat up and picked up the bowl that was on the bedside-table.

"Come on Kai, you have to eat something."

Kai groaned and sat up, "if I do I'll just throw it back up…"

Rei sighed, "Come on, just a little bit?" he said picking a piece of chicken up with he chopsticks.

Kai giggled and opened his mouth mockingly, Rei laughed softly and put it in his mouth.

Kai ate the rest of them, and drank the vile medicine before snuggling up to Rei.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok now? About the baby?"

Kai stiffened slightly, "I don't know Rei…I want to love it…I really do…but part of me isn't so sure…I need time to figure things out I guess…"

Rei held him tighter, "Well…just so you know, I'll stand by you, whatever happens…I love you Kai…"

Kai felt his eyes water and he choked, Rei looked down.

"Kai are you alright?"

"Yeah…I don't know I just started crying…I love you too Rei!" he said dramatically and flung himself against the young Chinese boy, who smiled and held him closely and tightly.

'_Heh…who would have thought it would start so soon…' _he thought to himself.

They both lay like this until they both drifted into an undisturbed, peaceful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finished! Hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought!

Sorry the Kai P.O.V was long, I kinda got carried away…but hey, I thought it was ok….sorry if it wasn't!

Anywho! Please review, and sorry if it takes me a while before I update again! But I'm still going to ask for 5 reviews for an update! THANKS DARLINGS!

Hoo Roo!

Kate xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Growth

Hello once again! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Have had masses and masses of work to plough through! GAH!

Oh, and just a quick note! I've said it on my other story, but for those who don't read it this is probably going to be the last update I do for a while! I only managed to get this one done because I decided to give myself a break! So yeah, probably no update for 6 odd weeks, give or take.

Ahhhh I had my first exam today! Was horrible, anyone doing GCSE's at the minute, I feel your pain! 1 down, 16 more exams to go!

ANYWHO! A few reviews before I start! Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!

Kanilla-Master of fluff – Ahhhh glad you like it! Especially if you're not into M-pregs! Thanks for the review!

Scarlet babes – Hey, sorry if you didn't like it, but can I ask you one thing? If Gay stories creep you out why read a Yaoi fic? Surely a guy getting another guy pregnant means that there is some sort of homosexual relationship going on. But anyway, if you don't like that sort of thing fair enough! And I make them so gay because I like them that way. (Sorry if I sounded like I was being bitchy I didn't meant like that!)

Yazzy – Thanks for the review! And I agree! Hormonal Kai is damn cute! I like it!

Kais Phoenix – Kai is almost 16 and Rei is 17, usually I think having sex at that age is quite wrong, but hey! Heh, liked the little thingy you put in the review, thanks!

Guardian Angel Gabriel – Thanks for the review! Glad you like it and I hope the story is too your liking!

Ok, too the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-

Chapter 4 – Growth

Kai was awoken by someone shaking him; he opened his eyes and realized it was still dark outside.

Kai groaned and shut his eyes again.

"Kai…wake up, its 4:45, you've overslept."

Kai rolled over and opened his eyes tiredly, "whatcha talking 'bout?" he mumbled.

"Come on, I told you that you were to attend the T'ai Chi! Now hurry!"

Kai sat up slightly.

"Are you serious? Dude I'm exhausted, let me sleep, I'll do it tomorrow…"

Tao frowned slightly.

"Oh no you don't…" he said, pulling the covers off him and pulling him gently.

"Come on Kai, wake up!" Tao said sternly as he pulled at him.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez…" Kai whined as he forced himself out of bed.

Tao smiled when he was finally out of bed.

"Good! Now, go quickly wash and dress and meet me in the kitchen and I'll take you to meet the other mothers-to-be."

Kai felt nervous, he wasn't good at meeting people, his nervousness was soon replaced with familiar sickness and he bolted to the bathroom and threw up.

After completely emptying his stomach as he had done for the past few mornings, he quickly dressed and went to the kitchen, feeling his legs move automatically, his mind felt like it had shut down and his eyes stung from tiredness.

Tao sat at the table waiting for him.

"Ah you're finally ready! Come! We will be late, don't want to keep everyone waiting now do we?" he said cheerily, Kai wondered how anybody could be so energetic at this time in the morning; he wanted to sleep so badly.

"Look, I'm absolutely exhausted, can't I just sleep today and let me start tomorrow?"

Tao gave him a look, "Sorry Kai, but you have to start as soon as the pregnancy is discovered."

Kai groaned. Two hours of tiring crap to get through before he could get back to his nice warm bed.

"Fine…how many people will be there?" Kai asked as they walked.

"Including you, 10." Tao said before looking over at Kai, his expression held an expression that said, "I-really-don't-want-to-do-this…"

"You'll be alright, they're all very nice people, and we help one another out, they're all a little further along than you, but it doesn't make that much of a difference."

Kai nodded, and they came to large walled off area, with a beautifully decorated gate.

Tao opened the gate and pushed it open, revealing a large court, at the far side there were several people seated, talking among themselves, all with small to large stomachs.

Kai felt his nerves start to show, his hands began to shake and his breathing was deeper.

Tao walked in and the room fell silent, Tao smiled and raised his hands.

"Please! Don't stop talking, we still have ten minutes until we begin, I'm here a little earlier because we have someone new joining us today, everyone, this is Kai, he is Rei Kon's partner."

The vast number of women squealed and clapped, gathering around the petrified young boy.

"Rei finally is settling down!"

"Wow! I'd never have thought!"

"What a handsome young man he's chosen!"

"Awww I can see Rei being a good father! Wait, you are pregnant right child?" one of the women asked Kai.

He blushed and nodded.

"Awww! I always knew this day would come! Our little Rei all grown up! Becoming a parent!"

Tao clapped his hands and giggled, "Please ladies! Give the poor boy some room to breathe!"

They backed away, still smiling at Kai.

"Right, let me introduce you to everyone…" he said standing next to Kai, who was rooted to the spot, he glanced at all the women, they all looked pretty much the same, and knew he'd never remember who was who.

"Ok, this is Jiao, Mei-Ling, Lien, Hao, Shu-Fei, Tai-Yu, Xiao-Ling, Ying-Hua and this one here, who I think you will benefit the most from is Aoba!" he said gesturing to each of the people as he said they're names, each one of them bowing politely as Tao introduced them.

Kai looked over to the one named Aoba, he was a tall Chinese man, aged around 25 with long plaited hair that was up to his hips, he had floppy bangs and wore a baggy Chinese pajamas, and a noticeable bump in his stomach.

Kai smiled nervously but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ah! He's a shy one! No need to be afraid of us child! We are in the same situation you know! Now come sit with us! Tell us about yourself!" Jiao said nicely as she pulled gently against his arm and lead him back to where they were sitting.

They talked for a while, all of them asking Kai questions, and Kai answered trying to seem as natural as he could, but couldn't help but make several glances at Aoba.

"Ok people! Time to start!" Tao said finally.

They all got up and stood in an orderly line, Kai tiptoed to the far side and slightly behind everyone else.

"Hey Kai! Come a little forward!" came a pleasant voice, he looked over and Aoba was smiling at him.

Kai smiled and stepped forward slightly, but not by much.

Aoba laughed softly, "Don't be shy! No-one will make fun!" he said as he stepped back and pulled Kai forward gently.

Kai blushed and smiled at him.

Tao stood in front of them and told them what they were to do and they began, Tao stood in front and dictated the names of the moves and the if they should breathe in or out.

Kai did his best to follow, but it was far more complex than he'd imagined, and his stomach kept releasing weird feelings in him. Bubbly, tingly feelings.

As they went on, the tingly feeling got stronger and stronger, but he carried on until it got too strong.

He shrieked and sunk to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"Are you alright Kai?" Tao asked walking over to him, the others stopped and looked on in concern.

"Yeah…I just keep getting these weird feelings in my stomach…they get stronger…"

Tao smiled slightly, "Kai can you lay down for me please…"

Kai looked confused but did as he was told, Tao then lifted his shirt slightly and Kai had to fight the urge push him away, he hated people touching him, apart from Rei.

Tao put his hand firmly on Kai's stomach and pushed on it hard, the tingly feeling was just intense, Kai shrieked and slammed his hands either side of his body.

Tao laughed softly, "Seems like the child is feeling it too…don't worry, it's a good sign! It means the child is growing and developing!"

"Already?" Kai asked in surprise.

"Yes! Sometimes neko babies have a sort of growth spurt if you like, it's totally normal, it just means they're growing a little faster and letting you know by giving you that strange feeling and making your stomach sensitive."

Kai nodded but stayed silent.

"Ok Kai, I want you to just lye down here for a bit, let it calm down a little, the more active you are at these times, the more energy the child has, so the more intense the feelings." Tao explained.

Kai nodded again and shifted to get comfortable, Tao walked back to the front and continued the exercises.

Kai lay there and watched, he smiled softly at the sight of all the pregnant women and men moving softly and gracefully, their eyes filled with focus.

Kai's eyelids felt heavy and he finally allowed them to close and he drifted off.

_Kai walked through the dense Chinese forest, soft rays of sunlight seeped through the gaps of the crisp green leaves. It was beautiful, but it didn't even seem to occur to Kai that he was in such a beautiful surrounding, he continued to walk until he came to a small brook._

_He smiled softly, but his smile disappeared quickly, he looked down and saw the merciless colour of red streaked down his pants, he stared as the liquid flowed carelessly down his inner thighs._

_He felt another crystal liquid flow uncontrollably down his face; he walked slowly into the cool, gentle water he brought his hands to his stomach and cried out._

_He stopped when he heard something in the dead silent forest. He listened. A baby crying._

_He looked around through his tears, the crying came from all around, and surrounding him, high pitched screaming._

_Kai suddenly felt an overwhelming pain in his abdomen, and the clean, pure water around him also turned a merciless colour of red._

_He opened his pants and cried, within minutes, he placed his hands just under the water surface and brought up the tiny form of a baby._

_The crying got louder, Kai cried harder._

"…_Stop crying now…it's ok…Shhh…go to sleep…" Kai soothed, and gradually the wailing quieted until it stopped._

_Kai smoothed with fine hair on top of the baby's head and sank down into the water, crying as he let go of the corpse of his child._

_He watched as the small, lifeless body sunk until it was out of sight, he cried and felt the floor of the brook disappear, and Kai obeyed it's will without a fight, and sank into the crystal water._

_He sank further and further until the surface could not be seen, and that's when he realized he was suffocating…drowning._

_He began to panic, waving his arms frantically trying to swim upwards, but he didn't know how to swim. And he stopped completely when it started…_

_The crying…_

_Kai turned himself around and screamed. The baby. His child. Faced him with its eyes wide open…_

"Kai! Wake up!"

Kai sat bolt upright breathing hard.

"Kai, what is it? What did you see?" Tao asked him desperately.

"The baby…I…it…died…in…stream…it drowned…I drowned…I sunk and it was…staring at me…I…." Kai managed to get out through deep cries.

Tao looked taken aback.

"Aoba, carry him back to the medical ward please, Jiao, please get Rei there right away."

"Yes master Tao…" They said in concerned hurry as they both hurried and followed their orders.

Jiao ran down the dusty paths of the village to where Rei was, he was currently sitting at the kitchen table with the others, Rei spotted her.

"Jiao! My god it's been ages since I…hey are you alright?"

Jiao breathed hard, "Rei you have to get to medical ward right away! It's Kai, the baby! Something's-"

She didn't need to finish that sentence; Rei had already gotten up and sprinted out the door.

Aoba carried the light boy up the dusty path, lead by Tao, they walked fast until they came to a large villa sort of building.

Tao ran in and gestured to where Aoba was to put Kai down, he fumbled in a large cabinet and pulled out various jars and bottles.

"Aoba please sit with him until Rei arrives…"

"Of course." Aoba said worried.

"No need! I'm here!" Came Rei's voice.

"Rei…what's going on? What's wrong?" came Kai's weak voice.

"Kai don't talk, just lay back and relax…" Tao instructed and Kai just gave Rei a fearful and confused look.

"Tao what happened? What's wrong with him?" Rei asked in scared voice.

Tao looked up from all the bottles and jars, "He had a vision…you know what that means don't you…"

Rei gasped, "…He saw something bad didn't he…"

Tao nodded slowly.

Kai tried to sit up, feeling very weak, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Rei ran up to him and grabbed his hands, "Kai tell me exactly what you saw…" he demanded and pleaded.

Kai explained about his dream and Rei sat in a numb.

Rei turned to Tao with tears going down his face, "Tao, you can stop it right? It doesn't have to happen does it?" Rei asked in a begging voice.

Tao sat near to where the three men were sitting and sighed.

"I can only do so much Rei, but I'll do what I can, it may have just been Kai's body learning to cope with the baby as he is not a Neko, and therefore not adapted for pregnancy, which is most likely because baby had a growth spurt before he had the dream."

Rei let out a sigh of relief.

Kai however was still oblivious to what was happening, "Someone please tell me what's going on!" he pleaded, wanting to know.

Tao got back up and went over to the table, "…this should be ready now…yes it is…right ok, Kai, drink this please, I will explain when you're awake and when I've finished with you, but this needs to be done now…"

Kai frowned, "But I am awake, what needs to be done?"

Tao sighed and handed him a cup with a blue liquid in it, "Please just drink it…" he said gently.

"No! Not until I know what the hell this is, why I need to take it and what you have to do to me!" Kai argued.

"Kai it's just a drink that will relax your body and make you fall into a dreamless sleep, you need to take it because either your body isn't handling the baby well, or you're going to miscarry and I have to do what I can to help both situations."

Kai froze.

"…But I didn't do anything wrong…did I? Not anything that would…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's just a possibility, and I doubt you've done anything wrong. So come on. Drink this and when you wake up you should be fine." Tao said with a smile.

Kai took it and drank it, before turning to Rei.

"Make sure he doesn't…" his face held a dazed expression and his head fell back with a soft thud against the pillow, out like a light.

"Make sure I don't what I wonder?" Tao asked.

Rei smiled softly, "He doesn't like needles or sharp things, he had some pretty bad experiences with them as a kid when he was in a psychiatric hospital after his dad committed suicide, and then later in the abbey…"

"Ooh…well I don't think I'll need to use any so, nothing to worry about…"

"He's going to ok though right? They both are, right?"

Tao sighed, "He should be, I'm confident it's just his body telling him to relax and to adapt to the changes. Want to stay here?" he asked and Rei nodded.

Tao got to work on Kai, with Rei sitting beside him, watching like a hawk for any signs of Kai being in any pain.

Tao did all sorts of tests, and eventually pulled away and smiled.

"He's fine, just needs to take things a bit easier and try and calm himself, the stress is getting to much for him and is putting stress on the baby too."

Rei let out a sigh and put his hands over his face, "Thank God…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok, finished!

Hope you all enjoyed! Will try and update as soon as I can, but I have 2 months of exams to do/ study for, so may be a while!

Anyway, please review! I'm asking for 10! Going to be mean teehee!

Ok, better go! Got ICT exam on Monday and am crap…need to study!

Bye!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Disagreements and Fallouts

HELLO! I'M BACK! Sorry it's taken me so long, I've had exams and writer's block, couldn't think of anything! So please excuse me if this chapter's a little rusty!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Every review counts so please keep them coming!

Ok! Onwards and forwards!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5 – Disagreements and Fall-outs.

Rei's P.O.V 

I haven't moved from his side since the whole thing happened, my god I've never been so scared in my life, I thought I was going to loose my baby and my lover.

I couldn't help but rub his tummy and I can't stop wondering if our baby can feel it, or if it can hear us or anything like that, well, either way, my son or daughter needs to know that they have a daddy that's already head over heels in love with them.

…I don't know if mommy is though.

I don't understand it, how can anyone NOT be happy that they're having a child?

He says he wants to love this baby, but I'm not so sure…to be honest I don't think he wants this child at all…and it's sad, and hurtful.

I can understand to some extent, we're too young and have our whole lives ahead of us, and I guess he hasn't had much contact with children but so what! It's OUR baby! This will mean more then any other achievement we'd make in our whole life.

Heh, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? Awwwwwww! If it's a little boy I can teach him to beyblade, and do all those father-son things like fishing and all that stuff! And I can teach him martial arts! Oh I can't wait!

And if it's a girl, I can still teach her to beyblade and stuff, but I can also do stuff like teaching her how to ride a pony and girlie stuff like that!

Ohhh this is the best thing that's ever happened to me!

...But why won't Kai share my happiness? If anything he should be happier, I can't even begin to think how wonderful it is to carry a baby inside you…what would make him change his mind?

Wait…he's starting to wake up!

Normal P.O.V

Kai began to stir, his head moved from side to side slightly before his eyes fluttered open.

"Kai…are you ok? How do you feel?"

Kai rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Not too bad, my stomach still feels a little funny, but I'm ok."

Rei nodded in relief, "Good! Well I'd better go get Tao."

He got up and left the room, and walked down the corridor, he had to look in a few rooms before finding him.

"Ahhhh! Rei! What can I do for you? Is Kai alright?" Tao said in a concerned manner.

"I think so, he just woke up and says he's feeling better, but it would make me feel a lot better if you would check him over."

"Of course I will! But tell me first, why do you look so down?" he asked.

"Well…I just can't understand why he's so unhappy about this baby…" Rei replied honestly.

Tao sighed, "Well, it is a bit of a shock wouldn't you say? I mean you knew males can get pregnant years ago, he didn't know until he was pregnant himself, if that was you I'm sure it would take a while to sink in as well, no?"

"…I guess…but still, it's our baby, and there's been no sign of him wanting it at all!"

Tao smiled, "Patience Rei! He's only known for a few days! He cannot accept it that easily, I'm sure if you just give him time he will love it, after all, maternal feelings are very strong, I'll bet anything he'll be more excited than you in a few weeks! Just don't rush or pester him Rei, he needs your support before he can learn to accept and love." He said before walking towards Kai's room.

Rei stood still for a moment, taking in Tao's words and he realized he was right, he's been so wrapped up in the thought of being a dad, he hadn't even considered Kai's feelings, he felt guilty.

He walked towards Kai's room and stood in the doorway, he watched as Tao checked his temperature and pulse.

Tao spotted him and gestured for him to come in.

"Well, Kai seems to have recovered, it seems that his body is taking it hard, as is his mind, so I'm going to ask you to take things easy, plenty of bed rest and only leaving the house when necessary, understand?"

Kai nodded, but didn't say anything.

Tao sighed, "Also Kai, I understand that you may not be liking the idea of becoming a parent, so I've arranged for Aoba to come over and talk with you, he's five months pregnant! So he'll be able to answer any questions you may have, but remember you can also ask me anything!"

Kai nodded again, and remained silent.

"Right…well, you're free to go Kai! Take care of yourself! I'll come and check on you tonight!"

Kai slowly lifted himself up, still feeling a little weak and dizzy, Rei helped him sit up and picked him up bridal style, Kai tried to protest but Rei was having none of it.

"Rei, I can walk by myself you know!"

"I know you can, but it doesn't mean you're going to!" Rei said while walking through the door, Tao watched and smiled, but the smile soon disappeared.

"_He will make a fine father…and a brilliant partner, lets just hope Kai's feelings change before it jeopardizes everything…" _

He sighed and left the room.

Meanwhile…

"Rei! I can really walk by myself! Put me down!" Kai protested angrily.

"Look, we're nearly there, just let me carry you Kai, if not for you and the baby's safety then for my own peace of mind."

Kai growled in a way Rei had never heard before.

"Kai, why are you being like this, you heard what Tao said? You should be doing as little as possible!" Rei said as they entered their house and he put Kai down.

"But I can walk for five minutes Rei! Stop being so dramatic!"

"But Kai it's not just you to worry about anymore! The baby-"

"Oh, The baby! The baby! The baby! Can we not talk about anything else?"

Rei started to get annoyed.

"Kai don't be so selfish! We are having a baby! It's a big thing I think we need to talk about it! And also, you need to start taking care of yourself because it's not just you to worry about anymore!"

Kai spun around to Rei and exploded.

"And whose fault is that Rei? What say did I have in this! I never wanted this god damn kid and I never will!" he shouted before storming out the room and slamming the door.

Rei gasped, he was shocked and appalled by what had just happened.

He backed up until the backs of his legs came in contact with the couch and he fell back onto it, his eyes welled up and he cried.

He was sitting there like that for at least ten minutes before the others came home.

"Hey Rei! What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Lee asked as they all crowded round him.

Rei looked up at them, his face tear stained and more still pouring down his delicate face.

"Me and Ka-ai argued a-and he stormed out and slammed the door." He hiccupped through his cries.

"What about?" Max asked, putting his arm around his friend.

"The baby, he doesn't want it! He doesn't care about it at all! And he's angry with me because I'm the reason he's in this whole situation!" Rei cried.

"Ahhhh calm down Rei…" Lee said, "He's probably just scared! You know what Kai's like, he's always been self-dependant and on his own, it was hard enough for him to get used to being in a relationship, think how he must feel about being pregnant! And it's not like he's had a good experience so far is it?" he reasoned, trying to cheer up his distraught friend.

Rei sniffed and dried his eyes, "…maybe your right…" he said, giving his friends a small smile.

They heard a knock at the door, Mariah ran over to answer it, there were three familiar men standing at the door.

"Master Tao! What a surprise, please come in! And if it isn't Shao and Aoba Kuan! I haven't seen either of you in days! How are you both?"

The four of them walked back into the room where the others were.

Rei looked up and saw three familiar faces,

"Shao! Aoba! Hey! How are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Well…" Dao said, "We hear your Kai isn't coping very well, so we thought we'd come over and see what we could do to help! An- hey, wait a minute have you been crying Rei?" he asked, Rei stared at the floor and remained silent, so Lee filled in the blanks.

"He and Kai have just had a bit of a fight…"

"Oh? Why? What about?" Tao asked.

Rei still kept silent, he put his head down so they didn't see tears pour out of his eyes again.

Lee looked over to them and pointed at his stomach, knowing they'd understand.

"Ooh…" said Tao, "I'm guessing you were quarreling over what you spoke to me about earlier?" he asked Rei, and he nodded.

"He doesn't want it at all! He's mad at me for getting him pregnant and he said…" he had to stop to let his tears fall and to calm his breathing, "He said he never wanted it and he never would…"

Tao nodded, "I'd better go and have a little talk with him." He was about to walk off when Aoba put his hand in front of him.

"Please Tao, let me go, I think I have a better chance of getting through to him, I'll just have a little chat with him and then I'm dragging him out here so that he and Rei can sort things out." And with that he walked towards Kai's room.

He stood outside the door and pressed his ear against it, he heard sobbing and he knocked on the door.

"Kai?" He said gently.

"GO AWAY!" Kai yelled through tears.

"Kai it's Aoba, remember me? Look just open the door and let me in, you need to talk about it Kai…"

"…Door's open…" Kai replied.

Aoba walked in to see Kai lying curled up on his side, facing away from him.

Aoba waddled over to the bed and slowly sat himself on the edge of it.

"Look Kai, we all know you're scared, but you can't take it out on that little baby you're carrying…it's not fair."

"No…what's not fair is that I'm expected to carry this baby and be a parent when I'm not ready to be!"

"I understand Kai, you know I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out I was expecting either, I didn't know if I'd be a good parent, do the right thing by the child and so on, but when I felt my little baby start to grow…well, lets just say that now all I want is to hold it in my arms…I can't wait for it to be born! And I know if you tried you would feel the same…"

"…No I wouldn't…"

"How do you know?"

"I just do! I know I don't want to have this baby; it would bring so many problems! I've never been good with kids! I'd probably drop the poor thing on his head or something! And it'll end up ruining things between Rei and me! We'll be like an old married couple, I'd be stuck at home looking after the baby and stuff and he'll probably get a job, on top of that it stops us both from getting to where we both want to be…we're young and have a life to live first before even beginning to want a family!"

"That isn't true, I mean yes, a baby will obviously change your life but it won't ruin things with Rei, and you can still go out and achieve what ever it is you want when the baby comes."

"Yeah, maybe in ten years time! But not now!" Kai said desperately and burst into a fit of hysterical tears.

Aoba rubbed his shoulders, "It'll be ok Kai! I mean there have been lots of people in the village who had kids your age and they're all fine! I know you can be happy with this child!"

Kai stayed silent and tried to calm himself down, Aoba noticed this and smiled softly.

"I know, insane hormones are a pain in the ass but at least you don't keep anything bottled up!"

"…I'm so scared Aoba!" Kai admitted before bursting into more tears.

Aoba sighed and cuddled him, "I know, but you'll be ok! You've got so many people to support you, you don't have to go through it alone!"

Aoba suddenly gasped which made Kai jump, "What's up?" he asked.

"Kai, give me your hand! Quick!"

Kai did as he was told and Aoba quickly lifted up his shirt and placed Kai's hand on his very large stomach.

Kai's eyes widened, he felt a gentle, pulsating against his hand.

"Is that…your baby?" Kai asked, amazed, Aoba smiled knowing it had had a positive effect on him, "mmm hmm." He said nodding.

"…Wow." Kai said.

Kai's P.O.V

Wow…this is incredible! I'm lost for words! That's his baby I can feel! I've never felt anything like that before! …Hmmm normally I wouldn't be so overwhelmed, must be the god damn hormones…but wow…I wonder what it feels like for Aoba, won't it hurt?

There are so many questions that need answering, some I need to find for myself and some I need to find the courage to ask.

I wonder how it'll feel when my baby starts kicking…I wonder if it'll hurt me or if it tickles or something.

Heh, 'I wonder, I wonder.' Seems to be one of the only things going through my mind at the moment…like I said, so many questions.

But…I guess the only question I should be asking at this moment in time is how can I make up with Rei? …I didn't mean to loose it; I guess I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

I don't know how I feel…I mean no, I don't particularly want to be tied down to a screaming kid and loose the rest of my youth…but…I know it sounds silly but I can feel it growing inside me and to tell the truth…. it's wonderful, and it's only been a few days! I can't imagine how it'll be when it starts getting bigger.

Am I starting to love this baby? Even though my head can only give me reasons not to?

I guess your head and your heart do say different things, but which do I trust? My heart of my head…?

Ah, yet more questions…and yet again no answers.

Normal P.O.V 

"You ok Kai?" Aoba asked gently as he watched Kai's amazed expression.

"Yeah…" Kai replied.

They waited for a few seconds and the feeling stopped, Kai withdrew his hand.

Aoba giggled, "Well, I guess he wanted to say hello!"

Kai smiled softly, "So you know that it's a boy?" he asked.

"No, not exactly, I hate referring to my baby as 'it', and I have a strong feeling it's a boy, so I just call it 'him', makes it easier."

Kai smiled and nodded.

"Well Kai, I think you'll feel better if you told Rei what you've told me…at least then you'll have a chance of figuring something out."

Kai nodded.

"Aoba…"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you really think I could love this baby the way I should? Like it deserves?"

Aoba smiled, "You know what? I think you already do, you just haven't realized it yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah…but your head is clouding your heart…you're scared, it's only natural…but you're over thinking the worst case scenarios, just forget all that and try to picture yourself in nine month's time, you and Rei, your baby…"

Kai stayed silent.

"Well…I think its time you and Rei sat down together and worked things out."

Kai nodded.

Aoba took him by the hand and lead him out the room and towards the living room where Rei and the others were sitting.

Rei looked up as he heard footsteps, he saw Kai's face was also heavily tearstained and his eyes were red from crying.

"Oh Kai…" he said sympathetically, he got up and walked over to him, embracing his lover.

Kai quickly responded and wrapped his arms around him, feeling his eyes well up again.

"I'm sorry Rei!" he cried into Rei's shoulder.

"It's ok, Shhh don't cry…" Rei soothed.

"We'll leave you alone for a while…" Lee said before leading the others out the room.

Rei took Kai over to the sofa and they both sat down.

"Feeling any better?" Rei asked gently.

Kai nodded, "a little, thanks…"

"…You know Kai, I do understand where you're coming from, me and you having a baby at this age is absurd! …But…the thought of being a daddy and having a child with the one I love, it's just too good to be true…"

"I know Rei…but it's hard to feel the same…of course I'd want your children, but it's too soon! What if it all goes wrong? It's going to ruin things between us! We'll both change so much!"

Rei took his hand, "I know it's soon…but Kai I promise I won't let this baby change us, I'll still love you as much as I do now…if not more…"

Kai smiled and leant towards Rei and captured his lips, they kissed tenderly but passionately for a few moments before pulling back.

"…So what do you say Kai…?" Rei said in a scared voice, worrying about the answer.

Kai sighed, "…I don't know Rei…I'm just so scared! I hardly know what's going on at the minute! I don't know what's happening in there, if it's growing like it should and stuff…but, I can feel it growing…and I know it can feel me, it depends on me…I think I'm starting to fall in love with it Rei…" he said as he ran his hand gently over his stomach.

Rei's head snapped up at those words, his eyes welled up too.

"…Really…?"

"I think so…but I'm not sure, I've only ever really loved you and it took me forever to realize that the feelings I had for you were actually love…it'll take me a while to feel the love for the baby that it deserves…unconditional love…and that's how I want to feel…no child deserves less…"

Rei felt a few tears run down his cheeks.

"So…you'll try to love it? You want us to have the baby?"

"I think so…" Kai said, "But I need some time to think, I can't promise you anything yet."

"The fact that you're trying means the world to me Kai, thank you so much, I thought you would…. well I didn't know what to think…"

"Well, forget all that, let's just take things how they come…" Kai said while snuggling up to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right…" Rei said with a smile and wrapped his arms around him.

"…I love you Rei."

"I love you too Kai." Rei said squeezing Kai a little harder.

They stayed in each other's arms, enjoying the peace and tranquility between them, in the process they failed to notice a figure in the doorway, a small, elderly man with a relieved smile on his face.

"Just as I thought…he is finally discovering the joys of maternity, but this is just the beginning…"

He chuckled silently to himself before turning and leaving the two lovers in peace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

FIN!

Sorry it took me SO long to update, so many things got in my way!

Anyway, please read and review, and Please! Tell me what you liked and didn't like! It's hard to improve when the only reviews you get only have one or 2 words in them!

Thankies! LOVE YOU ALL! Apologies for late update and maybe poor quality work, it's late and I'm tired! As I usually am when I write!

Thanks again! I'm gonna ask for at least 7 reviews with a constructive comment for an update so please do! (Sorry if you think I'm being fussy, I just need to know where I'm going wrong etc.)

Kate xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. As Time Goes By

HELLO! Damn it's been bloody ages since I last updated! SORRY!

You all know how it is, school, exams, one thing or another.

But I'm back! So here's my update! Hope you all like it!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! EVERY ONE OF YOU!

And I'll take everything you say into consideration! THANKS AGAIN!

So, back to the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6 – As Time Goes By.

A week had gone by since the argument, and the Bladebreakers had finally settled into the village.

Kai had completely recovered and Tao had finally allowed him to get back to normal.

"Ok Kai, I think your body has recovered, you can now try and get back into your normal routine!"

"Thank god! I can finally get some training done!" Kai said in relief.

Rei and the others looked up, and Rei frowned slightly, "I don't think that's a great idea Kai, and besides, we're on vacation!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "You guys might want to slack off, but I don't remember agreeing to doing no training in a month."

Tao cleared his throat, "Rei's right Kai, you shouldn't really do anything overly strenuous until the baby is born."

Kai looked at him in disbelief, "You're trying to tell me that I can't do _any _training for seven months…"

Tao's facial expression did not change, "I strongly recommend against it, I know for a fact how hard you push yourself and it won't do you or the baby any good."

Kai just stared at him, "That makes no sense! First you tell me to get back into my normal routine and then you tell me to take it easy again! And secondly, won't it do the baby good if I exercise?"

Tao rested his head on his hand, "well to some extent yes, I'm not saying don't do any physical exercise at all, but you know as well as anyone how intense Bey training is."

Kai sighed, "Fine, I won't do any today but I'm not happy about it! And there's no way in hell I'm not doing anything in seven months."

Tao put his hands up in defeat and smiled, "Ok! But just don't over do it."

Kai nodded, "Ok, now if you'll excuse me I need a shower."

They watched him go and went back into their own little conversations.

"You know I don't actually think he realizes how hard he pushes himself." Max said.

"Me either, but I guess he's used to high standards and stuff and after being in the abbey for all those years I'm sure he's just gotten used to the strain." Tyson replied.

The conversation stopped when they heard a short shriek coming from the bathroom, Rei instantly got out of his chair and ran to the bathroom door.

"Kai! Are you ok?" he asked in a panic.

Kai opened the door slightly, just enough to poke his head through, "Yeah I'm fine I just got a bit of a shock that's all."

Rei frowned, "…like what?"

Kai quickly pulled him in and shut the door before turning back round to face Rei.

"What is it?" Rei asked inquisitively.

Kai lifted up his shirt, "…look…" he said in a small voice.

Rei scanned Kai's body, wondering what the problem was, and then he spotted it, there was a small yet noticeable bump growing.

Rei felt like his heart was melting and he felt himself smile, he stepped forward slowly and let his hand gently reach out and touch the barrier between him and his unborn child.

Kai looked up at him, trying to read his thoughts, Rei felt his eyes on him and tore away his eyes from Kai's stomach and brought them up to meet Kai's brilliant red eyes.

Rei moved his face closer to Kai's and within seconds he placed his lips tenderly on his lovers, and they both shared a gentle, loving kiss.

They pulled apart and Rei realized that that was the first time they'd actually kissed or shown their love for each other physically in ages.

Rei smiled at Kai, "Hey, why don't you have your shower and then we'll do something together, just you and me?"

Kai's face lit up, "I'd like that…" he said sheepishly.

Rei smiled back, "Ok, well I'll leave you to it…" he said before starting to walk out the room.

Rei walked into Kai's bedroom to wait for him and lay on his bed ten minutes later the door opened and Kai walked in, his hair was dripping wet.

Rei chuckled at the sight and Kai glared at him through masses of wet hair stuck to his face.

"Well hurry up and get dried up and then we can go!"

Kai grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair, "where are we going exactly?"

Rei shrugged, "I haven't thought of anywhere yet, anything in particular that you want to do?"

Kai shook his head, "Not really, I just want to spend some time with you…"

Rei smiled, "well ok, how about I go pack some food and me and you can go to the forest, it'll be real quiet and not to far for you to walk."

"Sounds great!" Kai said as he finished drying his hair, "do you wanna go get some stuff together, I won't be very long so we can go soon." Rei nodded and left the room to get their provisions.

True to his word, Kai was quick and another ten minutes later he and Rei were heading out the door, where they bumped into Max and Tyson.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Me and Kai are just heading out, so behave yourselves!" he said in mock firmness.

"We will, Gary and Kevin challenged me and Ty to a friendly so we won't be back for a while either, hey! Why don't you guys come along to! I'm sure they wouldn't mind!"

Rei giggled, "Thanks Max, but maybe another time!"

They said their goodbyes and Max and Tyson watched them leave.

"Weird, I would have though Kai would have jumped at the chance to have a friendly match." Max commented.

Tyson chuckled, "Well isn't it a bit obvious that they want some alone time?"

"…True I guess."

Max's P.O.V 

As I watched them go I can't help a feeling of worry grow inside me.

I know it is early days yet, and sure, I'm really happy about this baby…but still…I can't help but feel sad that one of them will probably have to leave the team, I mean how can you be committed to a team and a child at the same time? The hours of training, tournaments, traveling…you just can't do all of that with a baby…

My gut feeling is that Kai will be the one quitting…after all he is the mother…I bet that'll be one of the hardest things he'll have to do, giving up everything he's ever worked for.

…I don't want him to go…I don't want Rei to go either… but what choice do they have?

I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but I'm getting really worked up about it, I don't want to lose one of my best friends…

Normal P.O.V 

Kai and Rei walked hand-in-hand down the dusty path, the two of them casually talking and enjoying the sun on their faces.

"Do you remember the time when we were in Russia and you told Tyson something in Russian to tell the waitress he liked, you told him it was 'thank you' and that she'd be really impressed but it turned out to be something else…"

Kai laughed out loud, "Yeah…her face was priceless…"

"What did you tell him to say again?"

"Nice breasts…"

Rei and Kai laughed as they walked down the dusty path, "The thing is though, he never learns…" Kai began, "I did something like that three times and he did it EVERY time!"

Rei laughed, "Well that's Tyson for you."

They finally found a nice place to sit, under a tall tree, which gave them shade from the hot sun.

"So, how are you?" Rei asked randomly, Kai looked up to him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine…why?" he asked back.

"I mean are you really? I'm not talking about health wise, I know you're ok there."

Kai sighed, "If your talking about my feelings about the baby, then…well…I guess I'm warming up to the idea, like I said I think I'm starting to feel how I'm supposed to feel…I'm still scared though."

Rei cuddled him, "I know, so am I, natural I guess."

"Hmm…" was Kai's reply.

Rei lay down next to him and slowly slid his hand up Kai's shirt and caressed his slightly swollen stomach.

Rei sighed lovingly, "I bet that feels awesome…" He said to Kai, who just turned his head and looked at him.

"Can't feel a whole lot right now…but yeah…it's nice."

There was a sense of awkwardness, and Rei felt like he'd said something wrong.

"…You ok?" He asked carefully.

"Hm? Yeah…I was just thinking…is this how it's going to be from now on? Not talking to each other about anything but baby?" Kai asked in a concerned voice.

Rei sighed, "I'm sorry Kai…I know these few days have been nothing but baby talk, but it's just a huge shock, I just feel like it needs to be talked about…but don't worry, it'll wear off!"

Kai nodded, "Its ok…I just want to be your boyfriend, not just the dude that's carrying your baby…"

Rei shook his head, "Kai I love you even more for carrying our baby…you're incredible."

Kai cuddled into him, "Awww…well thanks but it's not like I had a say…"

Rei smiled, "Who said I was referring to you carrying the baby? You're incredible anyway…"

Kai squeezed him, "Awwwwwww! So are you!"

Rei smiled to himself, "_Hormones…mushiness…and this is only the beginning heh!"_

They lay there and cuddled for a while, casually talking, they were having fun; it had been ages since the two had spent such quality time with each other.

Suddenly, something occurred to Rei, something he couldn't believe hadn't come to him yet.

"Hey Kai…"

"Yeah…"

"You know what you haven't done yet?"

"Urgh…what now?" Kai asked, not in the mood to do anything.

"You haven't met my parents yet!"

Kai nearly choked on the air he was breathing, "...OH SHIT!"

Rei raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Your parents! I mean…YOUR PARENTS! What if they hate me! And they don't know I'm pregnant! Oh my god!"

Rei's eyebrow remained up, he couldn't figure out why he was panicking so much.

"Kai…you don't know my parents, they'll love you! Especially now we're having a baby together!"

Kai remained silent and looked away from him, not convinced.

"Wanna go now?" Rei asked.

"WHAT? Now?" Kai stated with uneasiness.

"Sure! I pretty much know where they'll be!"

"Rei…Jesus…not so sudden! I mean shouldn't it be a bit more formal? Do they even know you're here? And we're not exactly dressed to impress…lets go some other time…please?"

Rei stopped for a minute and nodded, "You're right…well look, you need to rest so why don't I take you back, you can lay down and I'll go find them and make arrangements! It really should be ASAP."

Kai nodded, "…Ok…if you think it's best…"

Rei jumped up and grabbed Kai's hand, helping him up, "I know so! They'll love you! And it's about time you met them!"

"True I guess…but I guess I'll have to eventually, after all I am carrying their grandchild…"

"Well exactly! So come on! You need your rest and I need to go find mom and dad and everyone…"

"…And everyone?" Kai asked nervously, "Who exactly is 'everyone'?"

"Uhhhh aunt, uncle, grandparents…"

Kai felt sick, "I have to meet all of them at once!"

Rei shrugged, "May as well…come on…and don't worry! They'll adore you!"

Kai sighed, "It's not me they'll adore…" he remarked, referring to the baby.

Rei grabbed his shoulders gently as they walked, "Yes it is…they'll love you! Sure they'll be excited about the baby, but my mom will especially love you!"

"If you say so…"

"And I do…" Rei said gently as they both walked down the dusty path back home.

As soon as they got home, Kai fell asleep on the sofa, Rei didn't want to leave him on his own so he waited until Lee and the others got back.

After leaving strict orders not to wake him up and not to let him so anything too strenuous, Rei set off back down the dusty path, as he gazed around he remembered just how amazing his little village was.

10 minutes later he stopped outside a rather small looking house, with a smile he went up to it and knocked on the door.

An old, small Chinese women opened it.

"Hell- REI! REI MY BOY! IT'S YOU!" The old women shrieked in joy.

"Hey Grandma!" Rei greeted happily hugging the women, "It's so good to see you! Is everyone home?"

"Yes! Yes! Come in! I'll make you some tea, are you hungry?"

Rei giggled, "No I'm ok thanks, but tea would be great thank you!"

The old women let Rei in and showed him through to a small living room, where he was told to wait.

Before he knew it, he heard many voices and footsteps, before they entered the room her rose from his seat.

"REEEEEEEEEEEII!" cried a mass of people.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see! Hey mom, dad, grandpa!"

He greeted everyone, and saw each of them bow as he addressed them, the three short Chinese women, all wearing basic, red Chinese clothes, all with long braided hair, the only difference was their ages, the grandmothers hair was gray and her skin wrinkled as for his mother and aunt who's hair was still jet black and skin still fairly smooth, with glowing amber eyes.

This was also the case with the 3 men, only the grandfather was slightly hunched over a wooden walking stick, they were also wearing quite basic plum coloured Chinese clothes, which had faint gold thread patterns.

After a while, they began talking.

"So what brings you back here Rei?" His father asked.

"Well, to be honest we originally came here for a vacation, but then it turns out we're here for a different reason…"

"And what is that child?" His grandmother asked excitedly.

"Well…if you haven't heard, I've met someone…"

"Oh…." Said the father and the room fell silent.

"…Is there a problem?" Rei asked when he noticed the silence.

"No!" His mother said in a very enthusiastic voice, "We're so happy for you! What's her name?"

Rei smiled, "Actually his name is Kai, and that's why I'm here, there's something we both need to tell you, and it's about time you met him anyway!"

"How wonderful!" exclaimed his grandmother.

Rei beamed, "Excellent, so shall we say tonight at seven?"

His father shrugged, "I don't see why not! It will be good to meet him!"

"Great!" Rei exclaimed, "See you then! I can't stay, have to get back, but we'll catch up tonight!" he said before leaving, his family waved and watched him leave, there was a dark atmosphere in the room.

"…What are we going to tell them?" Rei's mother asked.

"I don't know…but they wont be happy when they learn that Rei has found another…" His father said blankly.

"Well…for their sake and ours lets hope their relationship isn't too serious!" his grandmother commented.

They all nodded and gave each other awkward looks before they all filed out of the small, dark room.

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

END!

Sorry, I really wanted to get this posted, so it may seem a little rushed, as for the names of Reis family….I couldn't think of any! I'll put them in the next chapter, which I'll also include some more detail about them! Don't fear!

Anyway, hope you liked! Please review, I don't update otherwise! THANKS! LOVE Y'ALL!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Meet the Kons!

Guten Tag dear friends! You know, as soon as I finish a chapter I can never get to writing another! My poor stories, all unfinished!

Anywho's thought I'd attempt this one! SO HERE I COME!

Thanks to all reviewers, glad you're all liking it so far! -

By the way, just so I don't have to write crap introducing the family's names, here they are!

**Rei's dad – Ken**

**Mum – Yui**

**Aunt – Jiao**

**Uncle – Rui**

Grandma – Mei 

**Grandpa – Zhu**

I warn you, a lot happens in this chapter, so sorry if you think I'm rushing or putting too much in!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7 – Meet the Kons!

"Well…for their sake and ours lets hope their relationship isn't too serious!" his grandmother commented.

They all nodded and gave each other awkward looks before they all filed out of the small, dark room.

Meanwhile, Rei walked down the dusty track with a spring in his step.

'_Hmm…so perfect…_' he thought to himself as he looked around his picturesque village, _'and what a great place to raise a child!'._

He wandered into the house casually and went to check on Kai, who was sleeping, ironically, like a baby on his bed.

Rei's heart melted at the sight and he tiptoed in before sitting on the edge of his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"…hmm…Rei?" Kai's quiet voice appeared as he gently opened his eyes.

Rei raised an eyebrow, "How did you wake up so easily?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just resting, not properly sleeping…" Kai explained as he yawned, "So what happened?" he asked.

"Well!" Rei started, feeling excited, "We're meeting them tonight at seven at their place for dinner! And we're gonna tell them the good news!"

Kai felt his heart beat a lot faster and his face pale.

"….You ok Kai?" Rei asked worriedly.

"…Oh my god! What am I going to wear? Is it formal? REI?" Kai panicked as he frantically rummaged through his suitcase.

Rei chuckled and gently took hold of his arms, "Don't worry, I have some Chinese clothes you can wear…and you have to wear from now on really!"

Kai looked uncomfortable, "Won't I look a little out of place in Chinese clothes? And why do I have to wear them?"

"Be right back!" Rei said before running off to find the Tao, who presented him with three wrapped bundles and returning with them.

He ran back into Kai's room and putting the parcels down in front of him.

"Sorry I took so long! Go on! Open them!" He said excitedly and sat next to him.

Kai did as he was told and in each parcel was a different outfit.

There were two exquisite tunics; identical to the style of Rei's but one was a powder blue colour, the other red, each of these with the same black Chinese symbol on the arm.

"Ohhh…they're gorgeous! But what's this symbol mean? I've never seen it before."

"That's because this village has its own language! Although we tend to speak more mandarin nowadays, but that symbol means 'carrier'." He said with a smile.

Kai looked at him, "You mean all pregnant people have to wear these?"

Rei nodded, "Yup, been a tradition here for well…forever! Pregnancy is a beautiful thing and we like to acknowledge it! So we have specific clothes made for you!"

Kai smiled softly as he opened the final parcel and found a pair of fine silk Chinese pajamas, a deep blue colour with the same symbol stitched into it, only this time it was red.

"So I have to wear one of these to your parents' house?" he asked.

"To be more specific, this one!" he answered as he rubbed the silk pajamas, "The pale blue is just for day-to-day, red is for festivals and the dark blue is for formal occasions, such as meeting my parents!"

Kai nodded, "Cool, but won't I look stupid wearing Chinese clothes?"

"Only one way to find out!" Rei declared before sending him off to try them on.

Minutes later Kai came back through the door wearing his dark blue pajamas, he looked stunning.

"Awww Kai you look great!" Rei complimented.

"Really? Doesn't it look a bit…odd?"

After about 20 minutes, Rei managed to persuade him that he looked fine.

"Well, we'd better hurry up and get showered and ready, it's 5:30pm already!" Rei stated.

Kai groaned, "can't we just cuddle?" he whined.

Rei giggled, "Well, for a little while I guess…I showered this morning and so did you…" he said as he held his arms out, gesturing for Kai to fall into them, which Kai did instantly.

"Do we have to go…?" Kai asked, hoping he could put off meeting Rei's parents for a little longer.

"Yes!" Rei laughed, "I'm not letting you crawl away from this one!"

"Since when have you let me crawl away from anything?" Kai asked cheekily.

"Just shut up and cuddle me!" Rei demanded playfully, which Kai obeyed with no fuss.

Before they knew it, it was 6:30pm.

"Kai! Kai, hurry up and get ready!" Rei instructed as he ran off to get himself changed too, before coming back a few minutes later and gave Kai some black Chinese slippers, "You'll need these too!" he stated before leaving the room again.

Kai smiled to himself as he watched him leave before looking at himself in the mirror and lifting up his shirt, admiring the tiny bump that was growing inside him and gently rubbing it.

Rei burst in soon after this, "Are you ready?" he asked before entering the room completely, showing his bottle green tunic, which suited him perfectly.

"I've never seen you in the green one before!" Kai observed, "I like it…" he said in a husky tone.

Rei however, did not hear the tone of voice and grabbed his hand before dragging him out the door, "Thanks, you look great too! And don't worry, they'll love you!" he said, trying to reassure his now panicking lover.

They shortly arrived at the home of Rei's family and walked up to the door hand in hand, Rei raised his free hand and knocked on the door.

"You ready?" He asked softly.

"No!" Kai squeaked.

Rei smiled, "You will be FINE!" he said just as the door opened and his fathers face greeted them.

Rei's smile remained on his face as he bowed slightly, "Hey Dad! How are you?"

Rei's father bowed also, "Very well son, thank-you, and this must be Kai!"

Kai's eyes automatically looked up to meet the father's gaze.

"I…Yeah…I'm Kai…nice to meet you at last Mr. Kon!" he said as he copied Rei and bowed gently.

"Likewise, and please, call me Ken." He replied as he invited them in.

The three walked through the humble house to join the rest of the family, who quickly introduced themselves.

The women of the house insisted that Kai only call them 'Mom', 'Auntie' and 'Grandma', which is what he did…uncomfortably.

The men however, gave their names; Rei's father was called Ken, his uncle Rui, and finally his grandfather Zhu.

Just as they sat down, Auntie Jiao immediately walked over to them.

"Can I take your jacket?" She asked politely to the pair.

Rei took his off and handed it to her, thanking her, Kai did the same.

Yui was just coming into the room from the kitchen with a tray holding cups of green tea as this was happening, "Ok! Who wants so-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Kai's clothes and dropped the tray, sending the foul sound of smashing porcelain through the room.

Kai jumped at that due to his newly heightened senses and the rest of the family looked at her in a confused manner and back to Kai and realized why.

Mei slowly rose from her seat, "…You're having a child with this boy Rei-Rei?" she asked quietly.

Rei gazed up at the sweet old women as she addressed him with his pet name and smiled, "Yes I am! We're having a baby!" He announced proudly and excitedly.

Kai felt uneasy, there was an atmosphere that told him they weren't so pleased.

Ken and Yui glanced at each other as the rest of the family gathered around the two young boys in an eruption of joy.

"How wonderful! A grandchild on the way!"

"Health and prosperity onto you both…or you three should I say!"

"When is it due!" Jiao squealed.

"Seven months! We've only just found out ourselves!" Rei answered to his ecstatic family.

However, Kai felt uneasy, he noticed that Rei's parents didn't seem so thrilled and wondered why.

The excitement finally settled and the family all sat around the table and the women brought out plates of food.

"I feel like I should be helping, anything I can do?" Kai asked as he sat with Rei, who was chatting to his male relatives.

"Don't be silly! Just eat! That baby needs nutrition too!" Mei exclaimed as she set down a huge bowl of rice before them.

"So Kai, you're obviously not Chinese…and you haven't got an American accent, where exactly are you from?" Rui asked casually as he began feasting on the ample amount of traditional Chinese food that was given to them.

"I'm from Russia…" Kai answered shyly, "I was born in St Petersburg but moved to Moscow quite soon after and grew up there."

"Oh how wonderful! You have to tell me all about it!" Yui squealed.

"…My wife has a small obsession with strange lands…" Ken explained as he witnessed his wife's enthusiasm.

"…I wouldn't call Russia strange…" Kai answered.

"Oh no! He didn't mean that! He meant like…_mysterious!_" Yui explained dramatically.

Kai smiled, "Well I'll be happy to answer anything you want to know!"

"Ohhh! Teach me to speak Russian!" Yui begged with starry eyes, Ken simply rolled his.

Kai's nervousness hadn't been overcome yet, so he simply said yes to everything they said, "Sure, why not?"

Rei loved how Kai got so timid, was a cuter side of him he didn't show many other people, not to mention it was now magnified by the masses of hormones floating around in him now he was pregnant.

The dinner carried on with no obvious problems, Kai was beginning to feel more welcome, especially with Rei's parents, and Rei was beginning to feel more at home again.

"So you'll be staying here for quite a while then Rei?" Yui asked hopefully.

"Well it looks like it, at least a year I should imagine…" he answered her, knowing how happy it would make her, let alone himself knowing he'd be living in the place he loved most again.

His mother squealed with delight at the news, whereas Kai simply stared at him.

"…What…?" he asked bluntly,

"Well what did you expect? We can't leave while you're pregnant! And we'll have to get settled with the baby when it's born before we can even think about leaving!"

"…So you're telling me we have to stay _here_ for over a whole year?"

"Is that a problem?" Rei asked as he frowned.

"…Well, no offence, but this isn't…." He stopped himself when he remembered whom he was with and cut himself off, "…I'll talk to you about it later."

"Our village not good enough for you, eh?" Zhu asked with an angry voice.

"…No I didn't say that…" Kai asked, his heart pounding at the thought of pissing off Rei's family.

"You outsiders are all the same! So materialistic! What ever happened to community and pleasure in simple things! To think of my great-grandchild being born anywhere else is sickening! You should be ashamed…"

Kai stared at the old man in a hurt way, he hadn't meant any offence and now the old man hated him!

Rei looked from his grandfather to Kai and saw his face; he instantly frowned and took hold of his hand before looking back at his grandfather.

"You have no right talking to Kai like that! Apologize!" Rei demanded.

"Rei! You can't talk to your grandfather like that either!" Kai reasoned

"I'm sorry but I won't have anyone bad-mouth him! He obviously isn't used to our way of life, of course it's a lot to expect him to adjust! You would be the same if you were suddenly forced to move to his way of life…now apologize!" Rei said in an angry voice.

"…Rei, it's ok! Just drop it!" Kai pleaded, not wanting to cause a scene.

Rei sighed, "Ok…but I'm not happy about you being spoken too like that!"

There was an awkward silence for a while until conversation finally broke out again, Kai however just wanted to go home.

"Well…it's getting late, and Tao said Kai needed a lot of rest, so we'd better head home." Rei said finally as he saw the sun barely peaking over the horizon.

"Oh such a shame! We'll come over tomorrow and see you though!" Jiao said as she stood to see them off.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow!" Rei answered as he and Kai said their goodbyes.

The two of them left the house and walked back to their own place, Kai deep in thought about the evening and how odd it was.

"You ok sweetie?" Rei asked when he realized how silent he was.

"…Yeah…just can't shake the feeling something wasn't right there…" Kai admitted as he shivered in the cool night air.

"I'm sure it's just you being paranoid! Now come on, let's get you home! You heard Tao, plenty of bed rest!" he lectured as he grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him faster towards their house.

Once they got there, Rei speedily took Kai to his room and got him into bed, as if he were a child.

"I can put myself to bed Rei…" Kai whined as Rei pulled the sheets over him.

"I know…but I wanted to do it for you." Rei replied as he kissed him.

"Ok…" Kai yawned, "Night night…" he said sleepily as he rolled onto his side.

Rei gushed, "Night night…" he said as he turned the light out and walked out the room

Meanwhile, back at the Kon's house, there were less peaceful activities going on.

Three strange figures sat in the Kon's living room as they gathered around; they didn't look happy at all.

"So you let him find someone else…?" The older man snapped, he held a sleazy aura and his dark hair and jet black eyes completed the stereotype of his character.

The man's stony expression made Ken feel uneasy, and so did the icy glare of the equally intimidating looking woman with him who sent chills down Yui's spine.

"I say we take back what's ours…they don't want to keep their end of the bargain, we can play dirty too…" she spat.

"…Not yet my sweet…" The man said as he petted his wife's cat-like head, "I'm too much of a generous man for that…I'll give you one chance Kon…split them up or there will be a worse price to pay…"

"B-but Aeon…how do we do that? The boy is carrying Rei's child! They are inseparable now!"

"Well…we can always take care of the boy and the baby for you…our way is far more productive and satisfying…but of course you people find it immoral…"

"Oh father, why must we wait? Why give chances? You know how long I've waited!" said the impatient voice of a young girl, equally as strange looking as her parents, her eyes held a mucky green colour and body moved as though a combination of snake and cat, flexible yet seemed to almost slither as she walked.

"Because my sweet Ivy, patience is a virtue…plus, won't you have more fun playing with the one who's causing the delay?"

Ivy huffed, "I guess…"

"Good girl…" Said Aeon lovingly to his daughter, "Now, Kon, I trust the marriage will still be going ahead, or you know what will happen…"

"…I understand…" Ken said as he bowed slightly.

The three got up and left the house smirking satisfied at their success.

"…What are we going to do?" Yui panicked.

"Don't worry…we'll find a way around this!" Ken reassured her.

The next morning, Kai woke up bursting with energy for some reason, he jumped out of bed and rushed around getting washed and dressed, for the first morning in months he hadn't thrown up and he felt great!

What he didn't know was that Rei's mum and aunt had already dropped by and were sitting with Rei, casually talking.

"Morning Kai!" They both chirped with a smile as they saw him come in.

"Morning!" Kai replied back as he walked around the kitchen finding something to drink.

"Oh Kai, Aoba dropped by about an hour ago, apparently there's a festival next week for you guys!" Rei explained.

"What do you mean for us?" Kai asked.

"I mean it's a celebration for all you preggy people!" Rei answered, loving the idea of a big party.

"Oh…cool!" Kai answered back in a fake excited voice, luckily the other's didn't quiet catch the falseness in his voice.

"Yeah, the whole village is going to be there! It'll be awesome!" Rei continued enthusiastically.

"Who said something about a party?" Tyson asked as he ran in, hearing briefly about the celebrations, already excited.

"Next week, party for the pregnant guys." Rei explained.

"Cool! Roll on next week!" Tyson shouted.

Before they knew it, the day had arrived, the whole village setting up banners and flags, tables and a stage, you name it, they had it!

"Come on Kai! We're going to be late!" Rei stated as he knocked on Kai's bedroom door.

"Coming!" Kai called from inside and came out moments later in his red suit, "…You know what? I'm not really up for this party; maybe I'll just stay-" he began before Rei cut in, "Don't even think about it! Come on Kai, the village has put a lot of effort and work into this for you guys, you have to at least show up!" he reasoned before taking Kai's hand and dragging him out of the door before he had the chance to argue.

The group walked down to the party, where hundreds of people were and the atmosphere was already starting to rise.

"Ok Kai, you go over there!" Rei instructed as he let go of his hand and pointed in the direction of a large, decorated table.

"What? I don't get to sit with you?" Kai whined.

"No, you got to go with the others, we'll only be over here! Don't worry!" Rei comforted before sending him off.

Kai walked uncomfortably towards the table, which had all the members of the T'ai chi group sitting around it, his back was starting to hurt as his baby bump had grown a lot in the past week, it was now totally noticeable, which he didn't like too much.

Aoba patted the seat next to him, "Kai, over here!" He gestured with a smile, and the young boy obediently took his seat next to the other heavily pregnant man.

"Isn't this great?" Aoba asked, "This is why I love living here, the community is so strong! They'd do anything for each other!"

"…Hmm, yeah." Kai answered, not sounding too enthusiastic.

Aoba turned to him, "You don't like it here?" he asked with a surprised tone.

"It's not that I don't like it here, it's just…not home for me…I don't want to be trapped here for a year!" Kai explained.

"Oh you'll get used to it! Everyone knows each other and stuff, great place to be, especially in the fragile state you're in!"

"…Exactly, everyone's in each other's lives, no-one has any privacy! Your problems are the whole villages problems!"

"And that's so bad, why?" Aoba asked.

"Well you're used to it, which is fine, but I'm used to a more private life."

"Well, you'd better start getting used to it, no way you can leave now!" Aoba said positively.

Kai sighed and watched as more people arrived and the party began to take shape, he sat patiently and listened to Tao speak about the miracle of creation and managed not to fall asleep, likewise to listening to some people talk on stage about god knows what, Kai just wanted to go home.

"Ok, everybody up! And enjoy yourselves!" Tao declared as a row of women in costumes appeared on stage and danced traditional Chinese dances as the rest of the crowd got up from their seats and went to find friends and socialize.

Kai felt a little annoyed when Rei got up and walked elsewhere, leaving him there on his own.

"You coming Kai?" Aoba asked, really wanting him to break the ice with some people instead of relying on Rei all the time.

"No, I'm ok here thanks…" Kai answered, Aoba sighed, "Ok, well, we'll be around if you change your mind!" he said before walking away.

Kai smiled and watched him go before getting up and walking towards the edge of the forest, out of sight and sitting on a fallen tree trunk.

He jumped when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

"You must be Kai…" a chilling female voice said from behind him, she moved around him so she was now standing in front of him, the dim light only revealing a pale-tanned complexion and hazy dark green eyes.

"Who wants to know?" Kai asked cautiously, feeling something bad in the air.

"I just came to warn you before it's too late…I don't want you to go through what she did…" she said in a convincing saddened voice.

"Warn me of what?" Kai asked.

"About Rei…"

"What about him."

"I know he seems to be genuine…but trust me, it's only a façade, once he's truly got his claws into you, he won't be recognizable…"

"Now why would you say something like that? I know Rei, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"He's told you he loves you, that he'd do anything for you, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you! That he'd die without you! Hasn't he?" she asked in a fake dramatic voice.

"…He has, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"He told the same thing to a dear friend of mine, well, in fact I could almost call her my sister…this was only about a year and a half ago…"

Kai looked up at her, listening.

"Anyway, he got her pregnant but the whole time he was seeing another women behind her back."

"…. What?" Kai asked, feeling sick to his stomach and his heart sink.

"Yes…he found out she was pregnant and proposed to her just to save face, here it's frowned upon to have a child out of wedlock…"

Kai nervously rubbed his hand over his stomach as he heard those words and had difficulty taking it all in.

"Anyway…when my dear friend found out about the little love affair she was almost due to give birth, before she could confront them she went into labor…unfortunately there were complications and she and the baby died."

Kai felt his eyes tear up, "I don't believe you…"

The girl carried on, "So, they were in the clear about their little love affair, as soon as this happened Rei left the village, probably to join your little team, leaving the other girl without a word…"

Kai frowned, "Rei wouldn't do that! How come no-one knows, why didn't this girl say anything?"

She laughed, "Don't be silly, if she had told someone, she'd be disowned from the village! And no-one knows because I don't have the heart to ruin the life of a misguided and unlucky young girl, my friend would not have wanted that…"

Kai's frown deepened, "What was her name then?"

The girl shook her heard, "Now you can't expect me to name names can you?"

"Well if you expect me to believe you, yes!" Kai replied.

The girl turned and took a few steps away from him, peering round to view the party, "…Come, quick!" She said as she took Kai's arm and made him look.

"See Rei? That girl he's talking to is her…"

Kai squinted and saw Rei laughing and talking to a young and very attractive women, it looked cozy, a little too cozy…

Suddenly the women stepped that little more closer to Rei and whispered into his ear, her hand on his shoulder as she did so, Rei smiled and moved his hand on to her waist as he listened to what she had to say.

Kai simply watched as he felt his first cold stab of jealousy.

The girl smirked to herself as she saw Kai's face before changing her expression to a serious one, "I only came to warn you, the truth is for you to find out for yourself…"

Kai turned to her to say something, but she had disappeared, he looked around, confused, but went back to watching Rei and the women.

He frowned, feeling murderous jealousy, and stormed over through the crowds towards him.

As soon as he reached them, he wrapped his arms round Rei's waist from behind.

Rei jumped in surprise "Oh hey sweetie!" he greeted in surprise, "Enjoying the party?"

Kai glared at the women, "…we're going home, now!"

Rei frowned, "Honey what's wrong? We've only just gotten here…"

"I said now!" Kai demanded.

"Ok…but first I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine! Kai, this is Maya, Maya this is Kai."

"Pleased to meet you Kai!" Maya bowed politely, her long jet-black hair dropped over her shoulder before rising up and revealing incredible coloured eyes, a mixture of blue and gray, like a mirror.

Kai's jealousy only increased by looking at her close up, she was gorgeous, she was slender and her skin held a perfect complexion, any heterosexual man would stop in their tracks just to look at her, she wore an ocean blue dress which clung to her feminine figure and added to her beauty.

Kai gave her the iciest glare he could muster before grabbing Rei's hand harshly and dragging him away, not even replying, leaving her with a confused look.

Amongst the trees Ivy observed it all, a large smirk plastered across her face, "Strike one…" she whispered to herself before leaving without a trace.

Rei was also baffled as Kai was dragging him out of the party and back to their house, "...Kai what the hell was that?" he asked.

Kai ignored him and got home, storming into his room and slamming the door.

Rei stood there, blinking a few times, totally gob-smacked; he frowned before walking to his room and knocked on the door.

"Kai what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Kai didn't answer, but Rei knew that none of the houses here had locks on the doors so simply walked in.

"Baby what's the matter?" He asked again as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Still, Kai ignored him.

"Oh come on Kai, you can't ignore me after dragging me away like you did! Tell me…" He urged softly.

"Do you really love me Rei?" Kai shouted in an outburst, leaving Rei even more confused, he laughed slightly at the question.

"Of course I do, what makes you think otherwise?"

"It's not funny!" Kai shouted, "Tell me the truth! Do you love me or not!"

Rei frowned, "What's brought all this on, you know I do…"

Kai folded his arms and sniffed, at that moment, he didn't know.

"Kai you know I love you more than anything! I'd do anything for you, I don't know what I'd even do without you…"

Kai stiffened, remembering what Ivy had told him.

Rei didn't notice and smiled to himself for a second, "You know…I've been thinking, and I was gonna wait until a little later, but I guess now is the time…"

Kai looked over at him and felt his heart sink further as he saw Rei get on one knee.

"Will you marry me Kai? …I know I haven't got a ring or anything yet…but that's not the important part…" he asked hopefully, but his smile faded as he saw Kai cry…and not out of happiness like he'd have expected.

"…Kai?" He asked, really worried now.

Kai jumped off the bed and ran out the house again, rage in his eyes, and headed back towards the party.

"Kai!" Rei shouted after him and ran after him.

"_It must be true! Why would that women lie! He said the same things AND asked me to marry him now I'm pregnant AND is getting close to that…that BITCH!" _Kai screamed inside his own head before pushing his way through the crowd, Rei not far behind.

He finally found who he was looking for; it was Maya, standing with Aoba and his partner Shao, Mariah, Tao and a few others.

He stormed over before growling, grabbing her and spinning her to face him before lifting his arm back and giving her an almighty slap across the face, "BITCH!" he shouted.

Everyone went silent as they heard him shout and turned to see what was going on, Rei quickly caught up and managed to grab hold of the berserk Russian as he was about to lash out again.

"Kai! Stop it, what the hell are you doing?" He asked as he struggled to keep him still.

"You ever go near Rei again and I'll cut ya to pieces you slut!" Kai screamed at the bewildered young girl, he continued to scream insults and threats at her before stopping suddenly and clasping his stomach, whining in pain and sinking to his knees.

Tao intervened and ran up to him, "Ok…easy…" he said before trying to get him to lay down, lifting his shirt up as he pushed him gently, Kai simply shoved him off.

"Get off me!" he protested before standing up again.

Rei grabbed him again, "Kai for gods sake what's going on?"

"You know damn well what!" Kai shouted back.

"No, I don't! What is it?" Rei begged.

"It's over Rei! I don't need you! I'll get through this on my own!" Kai yelled as he breathed hard and kept his hands on his stomach.

"Kai calm down…let Tao see to you and we'll talk about it." Rei suggested softly, but Kai just walked away from him and went back to the house, Tao and Aoba following.

Maya still had her hand to her cheek as she turned to Rei, "What was that about? What did I do?" She asked, desperate for answers.

"I really don't know…" Rei answered.

Back at the house, Kai ignored the growing pain in his stomach as he frantically threw his things into his bag.

"Kai hold on a second…just let Tao look at you before you make any brash decisions." Aoba reasoned with him.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" Kai asked, ignoring what he said.

"If you tell me what's going on and let Tao look at you then yes!" he bargained.

Kai huffed and lay on the bed, hissing as the stabbing pains within him got worse.

Tao stepped forward and lifted his shirt up and poked around for a while, "You're stressing yourself too much, and it's putting stress on the baby too."

"Great, can I go now?" Kai asked impatiently.

"Well…I recommend you calm yourself down and talk to Rei about whatever it is that's made you like this." Tao answered plainly.

"No, I'm not staying here!" Kai insisted before getting up again and throwing all his things in his bag before zipping it up.

"Lets go…" he said to Aoba, who led the way back to a small house.

"You can stay in the spare room, but would you mind telling me why you're leaving him so suddenly?"

"…He's cheating on me Aoba!" Kai cried as he slumped down onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What?" Aoba said in disbelief, "Surly you don't think he'd do that!"

"He is! With that…Maya girl!"

"Oh Kai, you're being paranoid! Gees those hormones must be really bad for you, they're just friends, I've known them my whole life!"

"I am not! I know the facts! No-one else knows!"

"And who gave you those 'facts'?" Aoba asked him, not believing any of it.

"I didn't get her name! But she warned me about something and told me about them! Everything she said was true! She had no reason to lie and I've seen enough myself!"

"Shhh…" Aoba soothed, "Just calm down…go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning." He said as he cuddled him maternally and smoothed his hair as the younger boy cried into him and eventually fell asleep.

Once he knew Kai was asleep, Aoba crawled out of bed and walked out, sitting in the living room where he met Shao.

"Hey honey…" he greeted tiredly before slumping in the chair.

"So Kai's staying here then…?" Shao asked as he put his arm around his lover.

"Yeah…sorry I didn't ask you first, but he was really upset and it'll do the baby no good." Aoba explained.

"That's ok, do you know what happened? Rei's really worried but we persuaded him that maybe it'd be best to leave him until tomorrow."

"Well…Kai thinks he's cheating on him with Maya."

Shao laughed in disbelief, "How did he manage to come up with that? I swear he's ten times more hormonal than you are!"

Aoba frowned, "That's what I'm worried about…he said a girl told him, but didn't give her name, who would want to put that into his head? And hey, don't make fun of the hormones! He'll get everything worse 'cause he isn't Neko…"

Shao frowned too, "So someone set Rei up?"

"Looks like it…" Aoba said uneasily, "But Kai isn't well, we couldn't do anything tonight, just let him be away from it."

Meanwhile, Rei lay in bed, wondering what was going on, he was totally confused and worried that he might have lost Kai and he didn't know why.

There was a knock at his door and his mom walked in.

"Are you ok Rei-Rei?" she asked gently before sitting on the end of the bed and rubbing his knee.

"No mom…I'm not, I don't know what made him act the way he did and he's left me! What if I can't get him back?"

Yui sighed and lay next to him, holding him like she would if he were a small child who had just fallen over.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure it's just a hormonal thing…"

"I hope you're right mum…" he answered as he leaned into her.

The door opened again, and the mother and son looked over to see who it was.

"Shao? What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"I just thought you'd like to know why Kai's left."

"Why? What's happened!" Rei asked desperately as he sat up.

Shao sighed and shrugged, "He's got it into his head that you're cheating on him with Maya, the thing is someone told him that, he doesn't know who it was but some girl told him and gave him some dud facts to prove it."

Yui stiffened and felt sick when she heard, _"…oh no…how can they do this? They said we had one more chance!" _she thought to herself

"Who would do such a thing?" Rei asked in a disgusted tone, "What have I ever done to make enemies here?"

"I don't know, but just come over tomorrow morning, Kai's staying with us and we can all figure this out."

"Thanks Shao…" Rei said finally as Shao turned to leave.

Meanwhile, three figures sat together in a dingy room, laughing.

"He fell for it so easily, this shouldn't be too hard at all!" Ivy mused.

"Good work precious…" her father congratulated, "Only a matter of time and the plan will come into action, both the boy and the baby will be out of the picture!"

"Yes, well don't get too excited until we have him strapped here when the time is right…" the mother added sharply, "There'd better be no slip ups…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

DUN DUN DUN!

Finished! Feels so good to update again! Luckily I finish school next week so I should be able to update again in the next few weeks, provided people read and review of course!

I'm looking for about 10 reviews! So please please do review! I need to know if anyone's actually reading this!

Thanks a lot for reading! Hopefully update soon!

Ciao for now!

Kate.

P.S, if you haven't already I'd really appreciate if you could check out my other stories! THANKS!

Love all of ya!


End file.
